This disclosure relates to specifying and processing composed patterns and, more particularly, to methodologies for facilitating the combination of composed software patterns in a development environment.
Developing reliable information technology software may pose a challenge to business organization and the software industry. A variety of functional and nonfunctional requirements may need to be met in projects which may have tight resource and schedule constraints. Combining software patterns may rely on architects to document steps of applying multiple patterns in a recipe. The project team may manually follow the recipe to create a solution appropriate to a domain.
This manual approach may be time consuming. Further, the manual approach may be error prone. It may also require practitioners to have a high degree of skills. As such, there may be a need to improve ways in which software patterns are combined.